


Age Is Just A Number (SpiderWidow)

by Rautrix



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love, Spiderwidow, baby spider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rautrix/pseuds/Rautrix
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Peter is dealing with nightmares about Tony's death and the blip. And Natasha Romanoff is the one, that helps him through it. Follow Peter and Natasha, as they build their friendship, that will eventually lead to something more.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

_**May died from a heart attack in her sleep, during the fight in Germany. During the events of Civil War, Peter and Natasha have grown extremely close. After defeating Thanos, Peter keeps blaming himself for Tony's death. While he grieves his mentors death, he is also dealing with constant nightmares about the snap. Natasha has been there for him, whenever he needs it. Clint is the one, who sacrificed himself for the Soul Stone.** _

_**Let's get on, with the story!** _

/////////////////////////////////////

**Peter's POV:**

I wake up with cold sweat running down my forehead. I close my eyes, but everything I see is Tony's face, just before I turn to dust. I open my eyes and sit up. I rub my eyes and look around, adjusting to the dark. I've been staying at the Avengers Compound. After we defeated Thanos, we rebuilt it.

Knowing that I won t be able to fall asleep, I take off my sweat drenched covers and throw on some clothes. I leave my room, heading to the kitchen. I get myself a glass of cold water and sit on the living room couch, staring at the black screen on the TV.

''What are you doing up?'' I hear a voice. I can recognize that voice anywhere. I smile and look at Nat.

''Nightmare.'' I reply. My voice sounds more croaked than I realized.

''Want to talk about it?'' she asks as she walks over to me and sits next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I cuddle into her side, setting down the glass of water.

''It's the same. It has been three months, but I still see his face, every time I go to sleep.'' I say. I can feel my eyes filling up with tears.

''He would want you to be happy, Pete. We both know that.'' she says.

''But how can I live on, when everyone I get close to dies?'' I choke out. One of the tears slips down my cheek.

''Don't say that. It isn't true.'' she says, hugging me.

''You know it is.'' I say, letting out the tears ''My parents, Ben, May, and now Tony.''

''Their deaths is not your fault, Peter. Please, don't think like that.'' she says, in a soft voice. Either she admits it or not, but I've noticed that I'm the only one that can bring out her soft side. To everyone else she is the dangerous Black Widow. For me she is the person with the shoulder to lay my head on, when I need it.

I don't see her as a mother figure, though. There may be a 17 year age gap between us, but that wouldn't stop me for falling for her. She is nice, caring, and beautiful. I won't deny, that I've had a slight crush on her, ever since the Civil War. But recently the _slight crush_ is getting stronger and stronger. I will never admit it, though. We have a great friendship, and I wouldn't want to risk that.

''Thanks.'' I whisper into her chest, as I feel her plant a kiss on the top of my head.

''It's going to be okay, маленький паук. Whenever you need to, you can talk to me. Just come to my room.'' she says and I nod. I cuddle closer into her chest, as she plants another kiss on my head. I don't even realize it, until I'm already asleep in her arms.

**Natasha's POV:**

I let him lay in my arms, as I rub his back, soothingly. That's until I hear soft snoring, starting to come from him. I smile at his sleeping body in my arms.

''Good night, маленький паук.'' I kiss his head, before laying down my head and closing my eyelids.

\----

The next morning I'm awoken by multiple voices. The seem to be talking to each other. I open my eyes, to find myself laying in the exact same position as I fell asleep, with Peter in my arms. He's still sleeping, cuddled into my chest. I can't help but notice, how his face has matured, since the Civil War. His 17th birthday is coming up soon, so I should probably start thinking about a gift for him.

''Good morning, Nat.'' I hear Steve's voice say. I snap my head towards the sound, to find Steve, Sam, and Wanda sitting at the kitchen table.

''Morning.'' I mumble. I don't move, though. I'm way too comfortable.

''You and Peter look very comfortable, together.'' Wanda says with a smirk. I feel blood rush to my cheeks. Am I blushing? Why am I blushing?

''Why are you two here, anyways?'' Sam asks.

''Peter had a nightmare. I heard him get a glass of water, and I came to comfort him.'' I explain ''And do you mind keeping your voice down? He's still sleeping.''

Ever since we defeated Thanos, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Peter, and I have been living in the compound. Pepper and Morgan are living in the boat house.

''How is he doing? After, you know..'' Steve asks. No one really likes to talk about what happened 3 months ago. It's a touchy subject.

''He's holding up. It's just that he keeps bottling in his feelings, instead of letting them out. I usually say that he can talk to me whenever, but he _doesn't want to be a bother_. His words, not mine.'' I reply. I'm honestly a bit worried about him. But I know he'll get through it.

////////////////////////////////////////////

_**How was it? I hope you like it!** _

_**This chapter is pretty short. The next ones will be longer.** _

_**Reviews are appreciated! I'll be posting once a week!** _

_**See ya!** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Chapter 1 I got multiple comments, about the ongoing 'Peter Stark' story, on Wattpad. The questions were, if I'm the author of that story, as well. The answer is yes, I am. I love the Wanda/Peter ship. I'm writing this story, because I want to try something new. After I finish this story, unless I have requests, I doubt that I will be writing more Peter/Natasha stories.
> 
> Also, thank you for the support!
> 
> Anyways, with that said, let's get on with the story!

# Chapter 2

**Natasha's POV:**

We talk for a bit longer, until I feel Peter move. I look down, at him, to see his eyes flutter open. He looks up at me, and I can't help but stare into his sleepy, doe brown eyes.

Seeing his face, makes me remember my last conversation between me and Clint.

_Flashback_

_Vormir:_

_"Nat, I have to jump. I've done things." Clint says._

_"No! Clint, you have a family. I have no one! Let me do it!" I reply, thinking of Peter. Of course I have him, but he wouldn't miss me. Would he?_

_"You have Peter. Nat, you like him. Everyone knows it." Clint says, with a smirk._

_"Of course I like him, he's my best friend." I reply. Of course I like him, more than a friend, how could I not? He's smart, funny, and very handsome. He may be 17 years younger than me, but I wouldn't mind._

_"Nat, it's obvious. The same goes for Peter. It's obvious to everyone, except you two." He smirks again._

_"What do you mean?" I ask. What would make him think, that Peter likes me? I see Clint roll his eyes._

_"You're both so clueless. Whenever you wouldn't be in the room, everything he would talk about is you. How you train with him, how you two watch movies. He wouldn't shut up about you." Clint says. I smile._

_"That doesn't mean that it's alright for you to be the one who jumps. You have a family." I say, with tears filling my eyes. He sighs._

_"I do. But you can form a family. With Peter." Clint smiles at me. I feel a tear run down my cheek._

_"No, I'm not letting you iump." I shake my head. I start to run towards the edge of the cliff, but then I feel something wrap around my ankles, making me fall. I look up, to see Clint give me a smile, before letting himself fall._

_AllI can do is cry. I rest my forehead on the ground, as I feel the tears run down my cheeks. Then everything goes black._

_Flashback_

I smile at Peter "Good morning, маленький паук."

"Morning." He replies, with a groan. He hasn't noticed the others, so he lays down, placing his head on my lap. He then cuddles into my stomach, trying to go back to sleep. I look up, to find everyone smirking at me.

"He's so adorable." Wanda mouths. I shoot her a glare, before starting to run my hair through his brown curls. We sit like that for a few minutes, until I notice the time. _10:11._ Damn, we slept for quite some time.

''Hey, Pete.'' I gently shake his shoulder.

''Hmm?'' he groans. It's obvious that he doesn't want to get up.

''You need to wake up. It's already 10 AM.'' I say, rubbing his arm.

''No.'' He mumbles. I smile and roll my eyes at his cuteness.

''Peter, you need to get up.'' I reply, this time more firmly. He groans again, rubbing his eyes as he sits up. When he opens his eyes he notices the others, looking at him.

''Morning.'' he mumbles, standing up and walking down the hall, to his room.

''You two look adorable.'' Sam grins, making me blush.

''Shut up. Unless you want me to castrate you and beat you to death with your own limbs.'' I hiss. He pales for a moment, making Steve and Wanda chuckle.

A few minutes later Peter comes back, wearing an under armour suit. I'm confused for a moment, until I notice the small, mechanical spider attached to his chest.

"Don't you think it's too early, for patrol?" I ask, as he starts making a sandwich. He shrugs.

"I haven't been out as Spider-Man for three months. And people still expect me to be the next Iron Man." He says, dropping the knife in the sink. I can tell, he's frustrated. Everyone stays silent, knowing that he doesn't like to talk about this subject.

"Besides, I want to swing around. I miss the feeling." He says, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Okay, just be careful. Don't get hurt. You have school tomorrow." I say. I notice Sam and Wanda smirking at me. I roll my eyes, getting the sign. He quickly finishes his sandwich and walks over to a window. He opens the window and looks at us.

"See you in a few hours." He says. He jumps through the window, as he double taps the spider on his chest. He's out of sight, until I notice him swing away.

"Now, Nat. We need to talk." Wanda says, as the 3 of them look at me, with smirks plastered across their faces.

"We can see, how you look at Peter." Steve says. I feel myself slightly blush, as I cross my arms.

"I don't know what are you talking about." I say, acting acting as I really don't. As good as my lying skills might be, they don't buy it.

"Mhm, sure you don't." Wanda grins, standing up and walking to her room.

\----

**Peter's POV:**

"Karen, what's the time?" I ask, sitting on a rooftop.

"It's currently 15:47. You've been out for almost six hours." my A.I. replies. I nod and tap my web shooter, making my mask come back on. I jump off the rooftop and into a free fall. When I'm dangerously close to the ground, I shoot a web and start to swing back to the compound.

I peacefully swing back to the compound, landing in my room through the open window. I double tap my chest, making the suit form back into the spider. I take it off and put in on a shelf. I go to the bathroom, take a shower, and put on some comfortable clothes.

I walk into the living room, to find Steve cooking lunch. Wanda and Sam are talking, while Nat is sitting on the couch, watching TV.

''Hey.'' I greet, flopping down on the couch, next to her. She looks at me and her eyes scan my body for injuries.

''Hey, how was patrol?'' she asks, as we snuggle up on the couch.

''Pretty good. Nothing out of the usual happened.'' I reply, looking at the TV. She nods.

''Steve is making lunch, right now. After that, what do you say if we watch a movie?'' she asks, looking up at me. I look down, into her bright green emerald eyes. They're beautiful, it's so easy to get lost in them.

I make myself snap out of the trance and nod ''Sure.'' 

She smiles and rests her head in the crook of my shoulder.

A half an hour passes, and lunch is finally ready. Due to my enhanced metabolism, I have to eat more than Steve. We all sit at the table and serve ourselves. While we're eating, Steve starts to cook up a conversation.

''So, Peter. Are you excited, for school tomorrow?'' Steve asks, almost making me choke on my water.

''Excited? For school? Yeah, right. The only fun part of going to school is meeting my friends and laughing about your PSA's.'' I smirk at him, as I see his face flush red.

''I didn't know anyone still watches those.'' Steve mumbles.

''Yeah, they show us them all the time.'' I add, with a smirk.

''Wait, what PSA's?'' Sam asks. I take out my phone and put on one of his PSA's. I put the phone in the midde of the table and make the video show up as a hologram.

_..._

_''So, you got detention.'' Captain America says, as he sits down ''You know what you did was wrong. The question is, how are you going to make it right?''_

...

That's enough to get everyone rolling on the ground, gripping their stomach's while laughing. My smirk goes wider, as I see Steve's face represent a tomato.

''Alright, that's enough. Come on, guys.'' Steve says, trying to get everyone to stop laughing. The first to stand up and take her seat is Nat, who is still chuckling. Soon Wanda and Sam follow. Sam even seems to wipe away a tear, from laughing.

''Oh, man. That is gold.'' Sam says, holding back his laugh.

''I can send you more.'' I grin.

''No, you won't.'' Steve says, firmly.

''I will.'' I smirk at him, pulling out my phone again. He sighs and continues eating.

A minute later Sam's phone vibrates and he looks at my message. A smirk grows across his face.

The lunch goes by with Sam wheezing and laughing at the videos, while Steve keeps trying to snatch his phone from his hand.

After lunch, Steve and Sam go to the training room, while Wanda goes to her room. That leaves only Nat and I.

''So, what movie?'' I ask, setting the poporn bowl aside and dropping on the couch.

''Beauty and the Beast?'' she asks. I nod and put on the movie. I've never been big on romance movies, but I guess I could give it a try.

We snuggle up on the couch and take the popcorn bowl. In the middle of the movie, I feel Nat's breathing change. I look down, to see her sleeping. She must have had a nightmare, last night. Otherwise she wouldn't have fallen asleep, during the day. I feel myself starting to get tired as well. Patrol was pretty exhausting.

I turn off the movie and lay down, making Nat lay on top of me. I grab a blanket and lay it over us, before wrapping my arms around her shoulders and closing my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the 2nd chapter! I hope you like it!
> 
> Comments and reviews ar appreciated!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
